


Dary Jamese Moriartyho

by CharisTeapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, John is attacked, Sherlock investigates, Sherlock is bitten, Vampire Moriarty, Vampire Sherlock, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Werewolf John, Werewolf Moran, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: John má nečekanou návštěvu v podobě všetečného Billyho Wigginse, ze kterého se mu podaří vymámit znepokojující útržky informací o Sherlockově momentálním vyšetřování v přestrojení. Rozhodne se detektiva vyhledat, ale je sveden falešnou stopou do pasti, kde mu půjde o život...





	

John přišel domů pozdě a po náročném týdnu se těšil na klidný večer. Sedl si s šálkem čaje do křesla, když v tom zazvonil domovní zvonek. Se zaúpěním se znovu zvedl a cestou po schodech zauvažoval, kde je Sherlock, jelikož se už tři dny v bytě na Baker Street neukázal. V úterý večer pouze poznamenal něco v tom smyslu, že se chystá podnikat podrobné pozorování, které se možná protáhne. Ze slůvka protáhne, John nejprve soudil, že bude jeho spolubydlící pryč dlouho do noci, ale nyní už si nebyl jist, jestli to nemělo předznamenat jeho nepřítomnost na několik týdnů či měsíců. U Sherlocka Holmese jeden nikdy neví.

V zamyšlení došel John až ke dveřím. Otevřel je a málem si myslel, že je ona záhada vyřešena. Ovšem postava v dlouhém černém kabátě nebyl Sherlock. Byl to povědomý mladík s vypoulenýma očima a nepřítomným výrazem.

„Dobrej den,“ pozdravil ho Billy Wiggins a okamžitě nakročil dovnitř. John mu však cestu zahradil.

„Sherlock tady není,“ řekl stroze.

„Já vím. Posílá mě, že prej tady dneska můžu přespat.“

„O ničem takovém nevím.“ John se snažil dveře zavřít, ale Billy je zarazil nohou.

„Abyste mi věřil, tak mi dal svůj kabát,“ vyhrkl mladík spěšně a snažil se svůj pohled udržet na světlovlasém muži před sebou, ačkoliv mu oči neustále těkaly všude možně.

John se tvářil nanejvýš nevěřícně, ale po malé chvíli dveře pomalu otevřel. Wiggins rozhodně na nic nečekal a okamžitě se vydal po schodech nahoru k jejich bytu.

„Moment,“ zarazil ho John. „Jak víš, že bydlí nahoře?“

„Nejsem tu poprvý, ale dřív pan Holmes trval na tom, že bych měl chodit tajně,“ vysvětlil bez okolků Billy a pokračoval dál.

„Doufám, že tohle bude mít aspoň nějaké přijatelné vysvětlení,“ zamumlal si John pro sebe.

„Zdržel jste se v dnes v práci?“ zeptal se mladík hned, jak za ním John vešel do obývacího pokoje.

John překvapeně zamrkal, ale než stačil cokoliv říct, Billy si odpověděl sám. „Jasně, že jo. Normálně se vracíte o půl páté a dnes je už šest a vy ještě nemáte ani vypitý čaj.“

„Ukážu ti Sherlockovu ložnici. Tam dnes můžeš přespat. Je to támhle vzadu. Dobrou noc.“ John popadl svůj čaj a odešel do svého horního pokoje.

 

John doufal, že ráno už Wigginse u nich v bytě nezastihne. Tato jeho představa se rozplynula, jen co se přiblížil ke kuchyni.

„Dobrý ráno, pane doktore,“ zdravil ho vesele Billy. Vypadal o něco lépe než včera.

„Co to děláš?“ zeptal se John namísto pozdravu, když spatřil, jak mladík vytahuje na kuchyňskou linku nádobí.

„Připravuju snídani. Máte rád lívance?“

„Ano, ale… Billy, můžeš mi říct, o co tady jde?“

„Lívanec je něco jako palačinka, ale lepší, protože—“

„Ne, ne. To jsem na mysli neměl. Chtěl jsem vědět, proč jsi tady? Kde je Sherlock?“

„Pan Holmes je v přestrojení a měl o vás starost, tak mě poslal,“ vysvětlil Wiggins a do mísy odsypal trochu mouky.

„V přestrojení? Ale kde?“ zajímal se dál John, ale pak mu náhle došla i druhá půlka Billyho věty. „Měl o mě starost?“

„Zakázal mi vám říct, kde je, protože byste za ním určitě hnedka běžel.“

„Víš, tohle mě zrovna moc neuklidnilo. Billy, už jednou jsem ti vymknul zápěstí a moc práce mi to nedalo—“

„To jste byl vy?“

„ — Čímž chci říct, že mi hned povíš, kde Sherlock je nebo pojedeš metrem do nemocnice.“ 

„Já vám dělám snídani a vy mi vyhrožujete?“ podivil se mladík.

„Ano, není na tom snad něco jasné?“

„Jen jsem se chtěl ujistit,“ objasnil Billy a dál se věnoval lívancům.

John k němu přistoupil blíž, přičemž nasadil svůj nejhrozivější výraz.

„Třeba vás přeperu. Dnes nejsem sjetej,“ zkusil to ještě Wiggins a svůj pohled stočil k Johnovi.

„Ne. Vyklop to.“

„Jen jsem to zkusil. Je v Covent Garden.“

„Kde přesně?“

„To nevím. Někde se tam bude toulat.“

„Koho sleduje?“

Billy neodpověděl a vypadal nanejvýš zaneprázdněný mícháním těsta. John ho trpělivě probodával pohledem, dokud mladík s přípravou snídaně nepřestal.

„Jmenuje se Moran,“ promluvil konečně.

„Ten politik?“

„Ne, tohle je jeho syn. Sebastian Moran.“

„A proč ho sleduje?“

Wigginsovy oči náhle nervózně zatěkaly. „Nevím.“

John mlčel a upřeně ho pozoroval. Vydržel to déle než Billy.

„Možná má co dočinění s Moriartym,“ řekl pomalu.

„Moriarty je přece mrtvý,“ prohlásil John rychle

Mladík se ušklíbl. „To si myslíte vy.“

John ještě chvíli na Billyho nevěřícně zíral. Pak bez dalších okolků popadl svou bundu a už dupal ze schodů.

Cestou ke Covent Garden John přemýšlel, jestli Sherlocka dokáže vůbec najít. Co si vůbec myslel, že ho takhle vyšachoval z pátrání? O Moranovi ani Moriartym se mu nezmínil slovem. Zamračil se. Sherlockovi převleky byly vždy dokonalé, ale jednu chybu, aspoň v Johnových očích měly – byly nápadně nenápadné. Tím začne.

 

Po několika hodinovém křižování Covent Garden neměl John ani zdaleka pocit, že by Sherlocka byť jen na moment spatřil. Neměl z toho dobrý pocit, a to nebylo zapříčiněno jen tím, že byl unavený a byla mu zima. Pomalu se začalo stmívat, takže už začal vážně uvažovat o návratu na Baker street, avšak ve skutečnosti se k tomu nedokázal odhodlat. Co když Sherlock právě teď potřebuje jeho pomoc? 

Zamyšleně hleděl před sebe a rozvažoval, co podniknout dál, když do něho někdo vrazil a vzápětí se mu lámanou angličtinou snažil omluvit. Aspoň ho to vrátilo do reality potemnělého podzimního dne.

Rozhodl se pro návrat na Baker street. Vrazil ruce do kapes bundy a vydal se k silnici, kde hodlal chytit taxi. Když pozvedl ruku, aby mávl na projíždějící vůz, něco upoutalo jeho pozornost. Malý kousek papíru se pomalu snášel k zemi a vše nasvědčovalo tomu, že vypadl z jeho kapsy. Bezmyšlenkovitě lístek sebral a nasedl do taxíku.

Teprve když sdělil řidiči adresu, pohlédl na papír ve své ruce. Velkými písmeny na něm stál krátký vzkaz. ST. JAMES PARK. John chvíli přemýšlel, kde k němu přišel. Pak mu to došlo. Ten cizinec, který do něho narazil! Určitě to byl Sherlock v přestrojení! Předal mu instrukce, ale nechtěl se prozradit. Náhle to bylo tak jasné.

O půl hodiny později vystoupil u zmíněného parku. Velká část byla obehnána provizorním plotem a cedulemi upozorňujícími na probíhající úpravy a s ním spojená omezení ve využívání.

Jelikož už bylo celkem šero, John se mezi dvěma lajdácky spojenými částmi plotu lehce protáhl. Uvnitř oploceného prostoru lampy nesvítily.

Obezřetně šel do stále méně osvětleného prostoru. Slyšel jen šustění keřů, auta ze silnice a z dálky také nezřetelné pořvávání pravděpodobně fotbalových fanoušků.  
Konečně zaslechl Sherlockův hlas. Ale ozýval se z místa, kudy John do parku vešel.

„Johne!“

John se otočil a v dálce spatřil nezřetelnou siluetu, jež se právě prodírala stejným místem v plotě, kudy vešel on sám.

„Johne, je to past!“ zakřičel Sherlock.

John na nanosekundu strnul, než přiměl nohy, aby se daly do běhu, ale to už bylo pozdě. Zprava ho cosi srazilo na zem a hned nato ucítil ostrou bolest na boku.

Ozval se výstřel. Útočník se dal na útěk a John uviděl, že ho k zemi nesrazil žádný člověk. Byl to velký pes, který se zalekl rány z revolveru. Ještě další dva výstřely zazněly, než Sherlock doběhl až k němu.

„Pitomče! Pitomče!“ nadával detektiv a zdálo se, že sám sobě. „Můžeš vstát?“

John sykl bolestí, ale přikývl. Matně si z toho dne vzpomínal už jen na to, že se se Sherlockovou pomocí dobelhal ven z parku. Záblesky světel z neonových reklam obchodů značily jízdu taxíkem. Měkká postel oznamovala konec dnešní cesty.

 

Hned první pohyb ubezpečil Johna o tom, že tohle ráno bude jiné. Tupá bolest na boku mu připomněla, že to, co se mu do této doby jevilo jako sen, se včera večer opravdu stalo.  
Odhrnul přikrývku a spatřil obvazy, pod kterými se vybarvovala tmavší skvrna. Povšiml si škrábanců na hrudníku a levé ruce. Chtěl se opřít o lokty, ale bolest ho donutila se nehýbat.

Vydržel ležet ještě asi půl hodiny a dával si přitom v hlavě do kupy celkový obraz předchozích událostí.

Onen cizinec se špatnou angličtinou tedy nebyl Sherlock, ale někdo, kdo Johnovi nastrčil falešný vzkaz, aby ho nalákal do opuštěného prostoru parku. Když o tom teď John přemýšlel, nemohl pochopit, proč byl tak hloupý a okamžitě si myslel, že je to zpráva od Sherlocka. Jeho písmo přeci zná, tak proč se nechal tak lehce nachytat? Možná to mělo co dočinění s tím, že byl už unavený a byla mi zima. Chtěl onu záležitost rychle vyřešit, a to se evidentně útočníkům hodilo.

Útočníkům? Kdo nebo spíš co to vlastně na Johna v parku zaútočilo? Nějaký vzteklý pes? Když o tom teď John přemýšlel a snažil se co nejjasněji si vzpomenout, řekl by, že to byl spíše vlk. Ale kde by se vzal vlk uprostřed Londýna? Nejspíš měl zastřený úsudek a na celou záležitost se bude muset zeptat Sherlocka. A nejlépe udělá, když se ho zeptá hned.  
Pokusil se znovu zvednout, připravený na bolest, která přijde. Přesto mu unikl potlačený sten.

Během vteřiny se rozlétly dveře a v nich stál Billy Wiggins. John na něho pohlédl zoufale. Ne kvůli bolesti, ale právě kvůli faktu, že vidí právě jeho.

„Měl byste ležet,“ promluvil Billy.

„Proč tady ještě jsi?!“ zaúpěl John.

„Pan Holmes mi řekl, že vás mám hlídat a jestli prý vstanete, tak mě zabije.“

„Kde je Sherlock?“

„Jel do Bart‘s obstarat nějaké další obvazy a morfium.“

„Cože?“

Billy pokrčil rameny. „Myslel, že vás to bude chvíli bolet.“

 

Neuběhla ani hodina a Sherlock byl zpátky. Zamířil rovnou do Johnovy ložnice. Zůstal stát v otevřených dveřích.

„Jak se cítíš?“ zeptal se Johna, který bezvýrazně hleděl do stropu.

„Jako vlkodlak.“

Detektiv sevřel rty. „Jak jsi přiměl Billyho, aby ti to řekl tentokrát?“

„Snažil jsem se vstát tak dlouho, až mi znovu začala rána krvácet,“ řekl John, aniž by věnoval Sherlockovi pohled. „To už mu stačilo…“

Konečně stočil zrak k Sherlockovi, který zvolna přistoupil blíž. „Proto nejsem v nemocnici?“

„Ano.“

„Kde jsi byl? Celý den jsem tě hledal v Covent Garden.“ Něco jako výčitka se objevilo v Johnově otázce na včerejší den.

„Já vím. Viděl jsem tě, ale pro můj plán jsem potřeboval, abys mě ty neviděl.“

„Tvůj plán?“

Sherlock se zašklebil. „Věděl jsem, že z Billyho tu informaci vytáhneš raz dva a taky jsem věděl, že tě budou sledovat—“

„Kdo?“

„Lidé, které jsem chtěl nachytat… A taky se to stalo. Chtěli mě najít přes tebe. Jenže teprve pozdě jsem si uvědomil, že tě večer taxi nevezlo domů, ale že ti podstrčili falešný vzkaz. Vyhráli.“

„Kdo jsou ti lidé?“ zopakoval John otázku.

„Lidé na špatné straně zákona.“

„Vlkodlaci?“ John už začínal být netrpělivý.

„Také.“

„Wiggins mi řekl, že je Moriarty naživu.“

„To je částečně pravda.“

John zmateně zamžikal. „Jak to myslíš?“

„Je upír,“ objasnil Sherlock.

Chvíli na sebe oba hleděli bez jediného slova. Sherlock netečně a John nechápavě.

„Co?“ 

„Je mrtvý, jeho srdce nebije, ale žije.“

„Vím, co je upír, jen… jsem nevěděl, že… existují.“

„Stejně jako jsi do včerejšího večera nevěděl, že existují vlkodlaci.“

„Ano, ale to…“ Johnův pohled změnil směr, takže teď hleděl kamsi do zdi vedle Sherlocka. „Hned jak mi to Wiggins řekl, uvěřil jsem mu to, protože…“

„—Jsi to cítil,“ dokončil Sherlock. „Tak to je. A stejně tak je to s upíry.“

„Jak víš, že je Moriarty upír?“

„Viděl jsem ho a nějak zvlášť se tu skutečnost nesnažil zakrýt. Taky mi nechal vzkaz.“

„Jaký vzkaz?“

„Že má pro nás dary.“

„Tomu nerozumím,“ přiznal John.

„Dnes ráno přišel další – že jsem na řadě.“

„Chce z tebe taky udělat vlkodlaka?“

„Řekl bych, že ne.“

„Upíra?“

Sherlock pomalu přikývl.

„Ale… já to nechápu,“ zkonstatoval John a svůj pohled opět zapíchl do stropu. „Kdo byl ten, který mě pokousal?“

„Nevím, ale pro Moriartyho to nebyl nikdo důležitý,“ jal se vysvětlovat detektiv. „Spíš ho jen využili. Nenapadl tě úmyslně. Zkrátka ho proti tobě poštvali. Teď už je mrtvý. Lestrade a jeho muži našli ráno v opravované části St. James parku mrtvolu muže. Byl zastřelen hned poté, co na tebe zaútočil. Ty dva výstřely jsme slyšeli.“

John stočil oči k detektivovi a lehce nakrčil čelo, ovšem otázka, k níž se chystal, se mu zadrhla v krku. Sherlock však porozuměl.

„Lestrade o tobě neví. Maximálně si všimnou, že se na místě činu nachází ještě jiná krev, než ta zavražděného.“

„Budou si myslet, že vrah jsem já?!“ zděsil se John.

Sherlock si posměšně odfrkl. „Tak daleko jistě nikdy nedojdou a myslím si, že si už Moriarty zařídí, aby se ta vražda rychle smetla ze stolu. A tentokrát mu to dovolím…“

„Ale co Lestrade?“

„Co s ním?“ Sherlock nezaujatě pozvedl hlavu.

„Myslím, že se mi to bude dlouho hojit a on sem přijde, bude se ptát nebo uvidí—“

„Johne, chápu, že tahle situace je pro tebe nová a hodně toho ještě netušíš, ale jedna z výhod lykantropie je rychlé hojení. Myslím, že zítra už budeš na nohou.“

 

Navečer Sherlock zkontroloval Johnovy rány, které už dávno přestaly krvácet, ačkoliv John nebyl zrovna vzorný pacient. John se už dlouhou dobu necítil unaveně, takže se celý den na posteli vrtěl. Když Sherlock odmotal z jeho těla poslední obvaz, nevěřícně vykulil oči. Na jeho boku už nebyla žádný rána od zubů, ale pouze známka po dobře zahojeném zranění v podobě jizvy. Totéž se stalo se všemi menšími škrábanci, které mu způsobily vlkodlakovy drápy. Levou ruku a hruď měl sice také lehce zjizvenou, ale pranic ho už nebolelo.

Dotkl se jizvy na boku. „To není možné,“ vydechl udiveně.

Sherlock se však tvářil zachmuřeně. „Teď už ano.“

John se pokusil vstát, ale detektiv ho zarazil. 

„Ne, nevstávej. Nevíme, jestli to není zahojené jen na povrchu. Můžeš mít vnitřní zranění.“

„Nebolí to,“ namítl John, ale Sherlock ho i přes to natlačil zpátky do postele.

„Vydrž v klidu aspoň do zítra.“

„A co bude pak?“ vyhrkl náhle John, protože mu konečně došlo, že tohle není jen víkendová nehoda. „Chci říct, v pondělí půjdu do práce, jakoby nic?“ 

Sherlock se zvedl k odchodu. „Odpočívej,“ řekl pouze, než za sebou zavřel dveře.

 

Po probuzení v neděli ráno John necítil žádnou bolest. Přesto se na posteli posadil opatrně a ještě opatrněji vstal. Vše se zdálo být v nejlepším pořádku.  
John prošel celý byt, ale Sherlock nebyl doma. Nikde žádný vzkaz. Povzdechl si.

Polovinu dne potom strávil nad svým laptopem a snažil se vyhledat veškeré dostupné informace o lykantropii, jakožto i všechny mýty a pověry. Některé byly natolik přitažené za vlasy, až se musel sám pro sebe pousmát. Jedna americká internetová stránka, která se pyšnila obrovským banerem, jež hlásal, že informace na ní jsou stoprocentně pravdivé, dokonce přesvědčovala o tom, že je možné se lykantropie zbavit, a to tím, že zabijete toho, kdo vás pokousal.

Po mnoha hodinách zírání do monitoru ho začaly pálit oči, takže počítač odložil a vydal se prozkoumat ledničku. Povzdechl si, když shledal, že je zcela prázdná a zaúpěl poté, co otevřel skříňku s jednou jedinou prázdnou sklenicí od džemu a posledním balíčkem sušenek. Už se chystal chňapnout po čokoládových sušenkách, když cosi zaslechl a zpozorněl.  
Po schodech vedoucích k jejich bytu někdo stoupal a rozhodně to neznělo jako Sherlockova rychlá a lehká chůze, ani cupitání paní Hudsonové.

Zaslechl ještě další kroky. Tipoval to na tři osoby. Tři osoby, které se neobtěžovaly se zvoněním, teď míří k němu nahoru. John bleskurychle sáhl do šuplíku pro zbraň. Věděl dobře, proč ji chce mít vždy připravenou po ruce.

Stál teď tak tiše, jak jen dokázal. Kroky se přede dveřmi do obývacího pokoje zastavily.

„Johne?“ Kupodivu zaslechl Sherlockův hlas.

Sklonil proto zbraň a vystoupil ze svého úkrytu. Spatřil detektiva, ale ten tam nebyl sám. Byli tam s ním ještě dva další muži, přičemž jednoho z nich bezpečně poznal. Ovšem dříve, než stihl SIG zamířit na Jamese Moriartyho, zasáhl druhý muž. Energicky po zbrani skočil, ale John se jí nehodlal vzdát tak snadno, takže oba brzy skončili na zemi. K Johnově smůle byl útočník asi o hlavu a půl vyšší a velmi mohutný v ramenou, takže brzy svíral SIG ve svých rukou a mířil na Johna, který se pomalu sbíral ze země.

„Dobře sis ho vycvičil,“ pochválil Moriarty a otočil hlavu k Sherlockovi, přičemž třikrát líně tleskl rukama.

„Víš,“ promluvil Moriarty a přistoupil k Johnovi. „Nemusíš mi děkovat. Udělal jsem to rád.“

„Děkovat?!“ John sebou vztekle škubl, takže vysoký muž se zbraní v ruce o krok přistoupil.

„No ano. Za můj dar,“ protáhl Moriarty. „Myslím, že jsem byl velkorysý…“ Pohodil hlavou ke svému mohutnému společníkovi se špinavě blonďatou kšticí. „Tohle je Sebastian Moran. Myslím, že se v blízké době lépe seznámíte, ale teď… Proč jsem vlastně tady.“ Otočil se čelem k Sherlockovi. „Jsi na řadě. A jelikož jsi viděl, jak se z tvého oblíbeného mazlíčka udělal něco lepšího, chci, aby i on byl u toho, až se z tebe stane silná, nesmrtelná a dokonalá bytost.“

John vytřeštil oči a nehledě na mířící SIG se vrhl kupředu po Moriartym. Avšak Sebastian Moran stihl zareagovat i nyní.

„Johne! Ne!“ vyhrkl Sherlock.

John v souboji s Moranem zaváhal, což stačilo k tomu, aby mu o vteřinu později vysoký blonďák držel ruce za zády a bolestivě mu je kroutil.

„Budeš už v klidu?“ zavrčel Moran.

„Možná bys ho měl ještě trochu procvičit v úctě k silnějšímu,“ poznamenal Moriarty a přistoupil k Sherlockovi blíž.

„Budeš mě tady poučovat ještě dlouho nebo už konečně začneš?“ popíchl ho detektiv otráveně.

„Tvůj přístup se mi líbí.“ Moriarty se zazubil a ještě o krok přistoupil. Pak naklonil hlavu na stranu a přibližoval se k Sherlockovu krku.

„Sherlocku!“ vykřikl zoufale John, ale reakce přišla pouze od Morana, který pouze zesílil stisk.

V té samé chvíli Sherlock vydechl, když Moriartyho špičáky konečně prokously kůži. Trvalo to jen chvíli, ale Johnovi i Sherlockovi to připadalo jako věčnost. Když se Moriarty od jeho krku odtáhl, Sherlock se nejprve zapotácel a pak klesl k zemi. Z rány na krku nevytékala ani kapka krve, ale byly tam patrné dvě totožné ranky.

„Můžeme jít, Sebastiane. Nech ho být.“

Sevření povolilo a John bleskurychle přiklekl ke svému spolubydlícímu. Měl zavřené oči. John mu zkontroloval puls. Vůbec už se nezaobíral nezvanými hosty, kteří právě spokojeně opouštěli jejich byt.

Zdálo se, že Sherlock je v bezvědomí, ale jeho srdce bilo. John ho zkusil probrat poplácáním po tvářích, ale to nezabralo.

Zničehonic sebou začal Sherlock trhaně házet a škubat. John se ho marně snažil udržet v klidu. Po chvíli nekontrolovatelné pohyby ustaly. John ho chytl za ruku, ale žádný puls necítil.

„Sherlocku!“ zakřičel na něho a chystal se na masáž srdce, jenže v tu samou chvíli Sherlock otevřel oči a John překvapením poskočil. Jeho oči byly černé.

„Sherlocku?“

Detektiv se trochu třásl, když se nejistě opřel o lokty.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ staral se John. Když se na něho Sherlock zahleděl, byly jeho oči opět šedé.

„To byla nuda,“ zhodnotil to Sherlock a John se musel pousmát. Hned ale zase zvážněl.

„Jak jsi mu to mohl dovolit?!“ vyštěkl na Sherlocka. „Ty jsi teď… už jsi… upír?“

Odpověď přišla v podobě krátkého přikývnutí.

„Jsi si jistý?“ ujišťoval se John, když pomáhal Sherlockovi na nohy.

„Zcela jistý. Měl bys to vědět, snažil ses mi najít puls.“

Chvíli stáli tiše.

„Co bude teď?“ zeptal se John.

„ No nevím jak ty, ale já mám hlad.“

„Ty máš hlad? — Ehm, jasně. Ale… doufám, že ne na—“

„Jistěže ano. Potřebuju krev.“

John couvl.

„Ne, tvojí,“ ubezpečil ho Sherlock. „Ty páchneš, až se mi obrací žaludek.“

„Koukám, že všechen tvůj šarm je na svém místě.“

„Mám teď o hodně zbystřené smysly, tím spíš, že jsem hladový, a ty jsi vlkodlak. A asi ses zpotil, protože smrdíš jako mokrý pes.“

„Dobře, chápu. Kde chceš teda tu krev vzít?“

„Myslím, že v Bart‘s jí mají dost.“

 

Večer to v bytě s číslem popisným 221B na Baker Street vypadalo, jako v každý jiný obyčejný večer. John si připravoval jídlo a Sherlock seděl nad svým notebookem, přičemž chvíli co chvíli jeho ruce klapaly po klávesnici.

Jenže tento večer byl od normálního, běžného večera tak vzdálen, jak jen bylo možné si představit.

John si s talířem jídla sedl za stůl naproti Sherlockovi. Vedle detektivova laptopu stál hrnek s temně červenou tekutinou. Johnovi k němu každou chvíli utíkal pohled. Náhle Sherlock počítač zaklapl a ruce spojil pod bradou.

„Dobrá. Máš otázky. Začni,“ vyzval Johna. 

Ten se nejprve trochu zavrtěl na židli, než mu pohlédl do očí. Chvíli ještě žvýkal sousto.

„Co když někdy budeš mít chuť na čerstvou krev?“

„Najdu si nějakého mizeru, který potřebuje vystrašit. Další.“

John o tom uvažoval. Poté sám pro sebe přikývl.

„Co tím vším Moriarty sleduje?“

„Už mu nestačila hra, kterou s námi hrál. Potřeboval vyšší level a chtěl, abychom byli na vyšším levelu s ním. Aby se nenudil.“

„No dobře, ale proč já?“

Sherlock na Johna dobu zkoumavě hleděl a právě teď se nemohl ubránit dojmu, že na něho hledí psím pohledem.

„Jsi důležitý,“ odpověděl nakonec.

„Ne, nejsem,“ oponoval John. „Vy dva jste géniové, co mezi sebou musí v chytrosti stále soutěžit, abyste se nenudili. Ale jak do toho zapadám já?“

„Jsi důležitý,“ zopakoval detektiv. John mu hleděl zpříma do očí a snažil se v nich rozluštit význam toho, co právě řekl. Sklonil pohled a potřásl hlavou.

„A proč jsi ho vůbec nechal, aby ti to provedl? Ani ses nebránil.“

Sherlock naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Přesvědčil mě.“

„Ale jak? O tohle by přece nikdo nestál. Tak proč?“ zajímal se dál John a zkoumavě si svého spolubydlícího prohlížel. Vypadal, jakoby se v něm odehrával nějaký souboj. Možná se rozmýšlel, zda mu chce říct pravdu nebo ne.

„Možná měl příliš dobré argumenty.“ Sherlock prostě jen pokrčil rameny a pozvedl k ústům hrnek.

**Author's Note:**

> Toto je dost možná jen začátek rozsáhlejší povídky, která je zatím z větší části jen v mojí hlavě. Velmi mě ale toto vlkodlačí-upírké téma baví, a proto je pravděpodobné, že se zde pokračování do budoucna objeví.


End file.
